It is hypothesized that pituitary tumor induction may be related to disorder hypothalamic secretion leading to unrestricted, polyclonal pituitary cell hyperplasia. Alternatively, these tumors may arise from a somatic mutation in a single cell, producing a monoclonal tumor. Pituitary tumor tissue is are acquired for genetic and histmorphologic studies. Thus far, RAS mutations have been found to be uncommon.